


Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

by CassieHalliwell



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHalliwell/pseuds/CassieHalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lotr/Enterprise crossover.  Submitted for Confessions of a Dangerous Mind challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

" **"Stranded**

 **I swear I will never, ever write this fic."** "

The crew of the Starship Enterprise NX-01, captained by Jonathan Archer, need a place where they can repair the damage done to their ship in a battle. They, rather conveniently, find a planet where they can orbit and repair the damage done. When the damage is repaired, Archer decides to send an away team down to the surface to explore the planet. The team consists of Sub-Commander T’Pol, Lt. Malcolm Reed, Ensign Hoshi Sato and, of course, Captain Archer.

They land in a rather densely wooded area, as to hide their shuttlecraft. After exploring for a while, the team is captured and taken to the nearest settlement, which happens to be Faramir’s establishment in Emyn Arnen. Coincidentally, Aragorn and his entourage are staying there and Legolas is staying nearby.

Their technology is confiscated and T’Pol is mistaken for a She-Elf. When Legolas visits, he is instantly attracted to T’Pol. They embark on a romantic liaison. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew on the Enterprise try to contact Capt. Archer and someone hears this. They tell Aragorn and Faramir, who think that the team are spies and that they have kidnapped an Elf-lady (T’Pol). Archer, Sato and Reed are sentenced to be executed. When T’Pol finds out, she realises that her feelings jeopardised her crewmembers’ safety. She defends her friends and explains the truth to Legolas, who tells Aragorn and says that he believes her.

With T’Pol’s statement, the team are released and given back their technology. T’Pol says she has to return to the Enterprise, even though Legolas wants her to stay. She doesn’t and they split up, leaving both T’Pol and Legolas heartbroken.

When she is questioned on what happened to her, she says that they mistook her for an Elf but remains silent regarding anything else.


End file.
